


First hour

by GolddenEyes



Series: The Wish [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: +like, And I feel like I'm leaving out to much detail, But the first chapter is SUPPOSED to be Ike that, F/F, M/M, Multi, My writing style is a tad bit weird, PLEASE tell me how I can improve, Someone had a wish that would fulfill their greatest desires, The Roxy/Callie is pale, This is post sgrub, Trollstuck, and they did THIS with it, so only from 2nd onward, whops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolddenEyes/pseuds/GolddenEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look. Take a good, long look. Run a hand through your hair. Slap yourself on the face a few times. You reach a conclusion.</p><p>You're alive.</p><p>!~!</p><p>This is a dream. This has to be some messed up dream.</p><p>!~!</p><p>You seam to be underwater. THAT must be the pearl-brum! Your Matesprit is a land dweller, so, they must be somewhere on LAN-</p><p>You're both dead. And, you've shown them your hive a krillion times! Where could they sea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suddenly, not dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little intro chapter.
> 
> Allow me to explain: Someone made a wish to live on Alternia. So now, all 36 sb/grub players are there.
> 
> Stuff ensues.

Your Name is Sollux Captor.

_"Good morning!"_

You're asleep.

_"There ith no 'morning' here. You know that"_

Well, you WERE asleep.

" _No, open your eyes. Look_."

But, your internal clock seems to hate you.

"... _my block_."

You're in a recoupracoon. You can't remember the last time you were in a recoupracoon.

" _Yes! It took me forever to find it.._.

You open your eyes, and climb out.

... _But, the important thing is. I did. We can stay for as long as you'd like!_ "

You go into the washblock

" _I don't know... I think maybe_..."

Turn on the light.

" _Maybe what_?"

Look in the mirror.

" _To many memories_."

Use the loa- NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!

You turn back to the mirror.

You're...

You look. Take a good, long look. Run a hand through your hair. Slap yourself on the face a few times. You reach a conclusion.

You're alive.


	2. Hellmurder Island: Planet Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirkik Distry Is trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

Your Name is DIRK STRIDER

You just opened up a new chat, entitled: I Am Grey.

Mostly because... You are. You're one of those weird troll things. With the grey skin, and the horns - your horns look pretty damn cool, if you say so yourself. They start a t the side of you head. Go up a little bit, and then swoop back down and out. The latest in horn fashion.

Your shirts are all the same-black, with the exact same orange symbol on them.- you know this by the fact that they a strewn across the apartment- You seem to have multiple pairs of the same black sweat pants, two pairs of gray sneakers, and one pear of bright red sneakers. (for when you're feeling extra dangerous)

Your house... pretty similar, if not smaller.

Now, WHERE are you? You didn't talk with Dave much, but, as of now, You're on Alternia, AKA Hellmurder island: Planet edition. And... that terrifies you. You... you're going to die. Some stupid high blood will kill you mercilessly. Because, wasn't that a thing? Some stupid purple fucker will come by, say, " and screw you in particular my good sir" and knock your head off your shoulders?

And then you remember Sburb, and surely everything seems a lot less daunting. Ok, maybe not a LOT, but, at least a little.

Now, back to the pester chums.

You sent out invites to all the pester chums you had- Jane's, Jake's, Roxy's, Dave's, Calliope's...a few anime and or horse enthusiasts you had met in the dream bubbles. But not Calliborn, oh no, you were not letting that overly angry final boss child ANYWHERE near you.

TT: Alright. This is some messed up dream. It has to be some messed up dream. We can't ACTUALLY be here.

You wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

But there is no respo- HEY, WAIT!

TrashingContinuity  Joined the chat!

TC: YOU.

TC: ARE DIRK HUMAN?

TT: No. There just so happened to be another TimiasTestified, with the exact same text color as me. Them. Him. What ever.

TC: NO. YOU ARE.

TT: Well

TT: You got me there.

TC: 優れました

TC: ...どのようにあなたは私を書いたことがないでしょうか？どのように今だけ私に連絡してきますか？

TC: また...どこに私たちの前には、私たちですか？

TT: Now, which of us is more qualified to answer that question?

TC: フェアポイント。

TipsyGnostalgic Joined the chat!

TG: Dirkik!

TG: What's goin on?

TG: Why am I grey?

TG: Why is my hair black?

TT: Calm down.

TG: Why do I have horns?

TG: Why are MY EYES YELLOW???

TC:あなたの恐怖は妙に楽しいです。

TT: Not the time.

TC: 私は時間です。

TG: The pink hair is a nice touch tho.

TC: YOUR HAIR PINK?

TT: Roxxie. Calm down. Deep breaths.

TG: Yes. My hair pink. Just the tips. And... I can't I can't be calm. Why Can't I be Calm?

TC: YOUR HAIR PINK. SEND PICTURE.

TG: Y?

TC: NO Y, JUST DO.

TG: No! I will not.

TG: I'm freaking the hell out, and I'm pretty sure I'm going 2 hyperventilate.

TG: I

TG: I

TG: I DONT EVEN KNOW. I'M HAVING SO MANY CONFLICTING FELLINGS RIGHT NOW IM IN A PLACE WHO KNOWS WHERE I M NOT EVEN HUMAN, AND I AM NOT OKAY.

TC: YOU WANT CALM? MOIRAIL.

TG: What now?

TC: SOMEONE YOU TRUST. SOMEONE YOU TELL ANYTHING TO. SOMEONE YOU PROTECT WITH YOUR LIFE. WHAT YOU FIRST THINK WHEN HEAR MOIRAIL? LIKELY SOMEONE OF YOUR STATUS HAS ONE. WELL, YOU ARE HUMAN SO, BEST FRIEND?

TG : I think... Callie...

TC: GO. TALK WITH THIS "CALLIE" IT WILL HELP.

TG: Oh... ok... Your the troll expert here!

TipsyGnostalgic has left the Chat!

TT: What... was that?

TC: ご心配なく。彼女は大丈夫です。

TC: ... 私は願います...

TT: You hope?

TT: She had better be okay!

TC: うまくいけば、彼女は少なくとも、殺人暴れに行くことはありません。

TT: ...

TC: 私たちは成り行きを見守る必要がありますように見えます！

Remember when you said that you thought everything would be a little less scary? 

You are a filthy liar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. I have a feeling that Roxy would actually be really cool with being a troll. I just needed someone to panic about this. I frankly think that Dirk would be more likely to panic. But: Roxy... she's fuchsia (which will bring a whole mess of plot later) so, she was these high blood instincts that, normally, for her at least would be easy to control. But this is the first time she's feeling them. So, there are these people, one of which she never met, and Dirk, who she really likes, and her higher brain is going 'good people' while her troll instincts are going SCUM SCUM SCUM THESE PEOPLE ARE BENEETH YOU AND YOU SHOULD NOT BE WAISTING YOUR TIME WITH THEM.
> 
> It's very conflicting.
> 
> Damara translations:  
> It is Excellent  
> Why did you never write me? Why did you have to write to me now?  
> Also, where in beforus are we?  
> Fair point  
> Your terror is oddly pleasurable.  
> I am time  
> Do not worry. She is ok.  
> ... I hope...  
> Hopefully, at least, she will not go to the murder rampage!


	3. U r v Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie Roxy stuff :)

CHAPTER THREE: CALLIOPIE

You... are warm. You're so, impossibly warm, and you have never felt this good after waking up.

Da-ding

No.

Da-Ding

Five more minets!

Da-Ding

Da-Ding

Da-Ding Da-Ding Da-Ding Da-Ding

"All right!" You call. "I'm coming!" Even though they could not hear you.

You open your eyes and step out of your recoupracoon.

And hey, wait, since when did you own a recoupracoon?

You don't have time to ponder that question. More Da-Dings fill the air.

You finally reach your phone and...

TipsyGnostolgic began Pestering  UraniumUmbra

TG: Um...

TG: Callie?

TG: R U there?

TG: Some1 told me to come talk to you...

TG: And well, I'm talking to you!

TG: Typing to you?

TG: Uh?

TG: Callie?

Oh dear.

TG: Callie?

TG: CALLIE

TG: PLEASE

TG: I AM PANICKING RIGHT NOW PLEASE JUST ANSWER ME.

TG: PLEASE

TG: I DON'T KNOW WHAERE I AM.

TG: I

TG: I LOOK SO WEIRD

TG:PLEASE JUST REPLY. I DON'T LIKE THIS.

TG: ...please...

UU: ok darling, i'm here, please calm down.

TG: what took u so long D:

UU: I was asleep.

TG: Oh...

UU: Now. Tell me. What is it?

UU: Other than the obvious?

TipsyGnostolgic turned on their webcam!

"I've already explained this once...so I figured I'd show you." She says, through the microphone. You can see tear streaks that have just been wiped away.

UU: oh my!

UU: I did not think that it was possible...

"What? The fact that for some reason I am now a weird grey thing?" She looks down, sadly.

UU: well, yes.

UU: bUt also:

UU: yoU have managed to become even more beautifUl than you already were!

"I..." She looks away, blushing. "Thanks. That.. That was... Just, thanks."

UU: oUo

"Oh!" She says, "Turn on yours! Are you a grey thing too? Oh, what would you look like as a grey thing?"

UU: well...

"Please?" She looks at you. A small smile on her adorable face. "I wanna talk to you! Not type, talk!"

UU: jUst for yoU!

UraniumUmbra turned on their webcam!

"hello!"

"ooooh..."

You raise an eyebrow.

"U have the Roxxie Rowlal seal of approval! Yes." The says to her self. "U r v cute."

You talk, for the whole evening.


	4. Lost Matesprits are N-EVER fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where fereri looses her matesprit, Seahorse dad is angry, and Gamzee thinks he's high.

Your name is FEFERI PEIXIS

And you just lost your matesprit :/ And loosing matesprits are N-EV-ER fun.

You seam to be underwater. THAT must be the pearl-brum! Your Matesprit is a land dweller, so, they must be somewhere on LAN-

You're both dead. And, you've shown them your hive a krillion times! Where could they sea?

You swim througtrout your hive, calling their name. There's never a response. You finaly give in, and swim to the surface.

It is coled out, above the water. "What perigee is it?" You think. But, you spin around, and there it is. It's a landmark you had used many a time, back when you were alive.

Eridan's hive. You go back under water(So much warmer)and head in that direction. It doesn't take you long to get there, and you wonder, "Is getting out of water relay worth it?"

Ultimately, you decide that yes it is in fact worth it, because HOW ELSE are you going to find them?

You look around on the small island.

"Feferi?"

You spin around, and look at the unfamiliar voice.

"Is that you?"

"Uh..." You tilt your head to the side. "Would it be better for me to say yes or no?" And you don't believe your eyes, because that's seahorse dad, not seahorsesprite, and he is TALKING.

"You," He pauses, with anger in his voice,"You think it's a good idea to come around here. After you broke my little boy's blood pusher?"

Oh. You... you had almost forgotten about that. "I... I'm sorry, I was just looking for..." Oh geez, how we're you going to explain this? "I was just looking for this island! To use as a landmark! Uh..." And you see your other friend's hive. A small speck of yellow, agents the backdrop. "That!" you point to it. "Uh... isle be going now!" And you RUN. And aahhhhh nice and warm.

But yeesh, you would hate to be native to the timeline that guy was from. And wow, this swim is taking a bit longer than you remember. Couldn't you just will the hive closer to you?

...Nofin happens.

You keep swimming, waving to a few fishies you see. They don't wave back of corse, because they don't have arms!

Ah fin-ally! The wind had picked up, making it -EFIN COLDER. You wrap you arms around yourself, in an attempt to keep warm. You go, sit in front of the door. 'They'll be here,' You think. 'They'll fin-d me.'

It's reel-y cold!

reel-y, really... really cole-d.

...really...

...really...

...

...cold...

...

And then, your thrown from where you are by someone swinging the door open, and you hear them running down the path.

"Ah!" You screech, and the person running stops, and turns back to you.

"...Fish sis?" He turns around an looks at you, and his eyes go wide.

"Hu-hu- Hi..g-ga m zee." You rub your arms. "Shshshsore I-is cold out, Hu-uh?'

"The hell."

"I was.. l-looking for someone... whenever we get separated, w-we'll go to the nearest hive and meet at the front door. I-I didn't know you were h-here. So... I guess I'll j-jus- Hey!" He got real close to you, and then pulled away.

"How fuckin high am I?" he says, and starts to go back to the door.

"Uh, Gamzee? Are you OK?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd says you were alive."

Hah! Alive. He probobly is really high- wait. The cold. Seahorse-dad. The fact that you could not speed up travel to the hive- 

OH MY GOD.

You get up from your position on the ground."Gamzee, let me see your phone."

He takes it out from his pocket. "Why?"

You snatch it out of his hand. "Ugh, what's the pass code?"

"'s my wriggling day."

You type in 1806 and the phone is unlocked. Then you scramble for the camera app, and the front camera is already opened. He's right. Your eyes are orange-y yellow, along with pupils

"Gamzee... you're not high at all... this isn't a dream bubble... I'm alive! WE'RE alive!" You laugh, and spin around in a circle. "But uh... I'm pretty sure I'm going to freeze out here... could we maybe go inside?"

"You can. I've gotta find someone." He grabs his phone oit of your hand, and runs off, the way opposite of the ocean.

'Whale' you think 'I hope that he has better luck than I did!"

You go inside, to find that yes, it is nice and warm. 'I hope this doesn't dry me out!' you sit down on the couch. It's much softer than you thought it would be, but, it's purple, so, that's not surprising.

You lie down on the couch, and stare up at the ceiling. 'Alive.' you think 'ha ha, I'm alive!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one can tell me how many puns are in this chapter, they can pick who narrates chapter 6^, who they interact with*, and ONE thing that goes on+!  
> ^ I already know what I'm doing for five.  
> * the people in the chapter CAN be one we've already seen.  
> \+ I reserve my right to change this one thing.


	5. tearibly sdoory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's take on his awakening as a troll. `

You wake up on the floor, with an absolutely horrible ache in you neck. You grumble. You remember the last time you fell asleep on the floor. Karkat yelled at you. Something about "HORRIBLE DAYMARES" and "I ONLY YELL BECUASE I CARE, DAVE!" Well, you had not been weirdly pressed into wall like you were this time. You rub at your eyes, noting the lack of sunglasses. As well as the frantic knocking at the door. (You hear someone yelling "David, David, open up this door right now!")

The knocking does not stop, and, getting up, you rub at your eyes and look for your sunglasses.

"David you are going to open the door this instant!"

"Yeah," you say groggily, rubbing your eyes, "Just lemme put my sun glasses on..."

You find them on a table, and then you open the door. You immediately get bombarded in a hug. "Geez! think I might hate you even more now!"

"Woah ," you say, "woah woah woah, who are you?"

The person- the troll- lets go and looks up at you. "I'm your kismesis, nimrod!" She punches you in the arm. "And you haven't been in school the past 3 days, and you haven't been replying to my troll, either!! I contacted everyone else you were quadranted with, too, Your moirail, and both of your matesprits, but they didn't answer either! ! was about to report you as dead!" She pauses to take a breath "And if I HAD reported you as dead, they would have come to take all of your things, and assign your apartment to a new troll, and-"

"And OK you need to calm down." You look down at the troll you don't recognize her- she looks about three years younger than you, despite only being a few inches shorter. Her horns are nothing remarkable, but her eyes- they are abnormally circular and large. It kind of unnerves you. Her sign is a circle incased in a semi-circle on it's left. It's in burgundy. Her shirt is Black, like all other trolls, and skips her shoulders and goes strait to her neck, rapping around it. She wears shorts that stop just above her knee, in dark gray. He r soes are flip-flops. they are bright white, new. 

She brings her hand under your chin and she does it hard, quickly making your head jerk up to look her in the face. Her hair is in a tightrly packed bun at the top of her head.

"But." She says, "You're alright now. You're here, your alive. You- You do have fresh food in your thermal hull?"

"Yeah?"

"Excellent," She says, "May I come in?"

"...no." You step back into your apartment, and slam the door in her face. You see the look of outrage on it.

Da-Ding

Da-Ding

Da-Ding

GodforsakenCrusader began trolling TurntechGodhead

GC: i can't believe xOu!

GC: xOu're gOne fOr like, a xeek, and then xhen I finally see that xou're alive, xOu slam the dOOr in my faCe! This is significantlx xOrse than xOur xeird, Off blOOd teXt, AND xOur FLARPing. COmbined! 

GC: i sxear, xOu pull anything like that again, xe're through!

GodforsakenCrusaderstopped trolling TuntechGodhead! 

Well. That was... something. 

You look around the room. It is not very big. It's a living room, with a small TV on one side. There's a couch, most likely the nicest thing in the room. It's Teal. there are some counters in the kitchen portion of the room. A refrigerator, a microwave, a stove top. No oven, though, so that's a bit of a let down. The walls are painted a normal grey. And your hands- you hands- they are also grey. You almost panic. You've been in far more panicky situations. Like- situations you would rather not think about. 

You take a peek at the door that is not the one that you opened to greet your "kismesis" and not the one you came out of. It's a bathroom, an exact replica of your one back home. Alright. You pull your phone back up, and pull up a different chat. 

span class="dave">TurntechGodhead began trolling tentacleTherapist! 

TG: rose

TG: we have a situation 

TG:i men, it's not exactly a bad situation but a situation none the less

You wait. A good while, before she gets back to you. 

TT: Oh yess hello to you aswell, Dave, but you see, I as a seer have recently been absolutely flooded with terrible headachs as well as many peoples memories. Yess indeed, you are atrool, that girl at your door WAS in fa ct your kismesis. Her name is Oswazo Cedrix, and your name is Dayvid Stride. Stay indoors, don't put down your weapon/s, ansd stay alart.

TT: aLso, no hard feelings, but I am blocking everyone, tearibly sdoory.

TentacleTherapist stopped trolling TurntechGodhead! 

TentacleTherapist blocked TurntechGodhead! 

Dang! Your own sister won't even talk to you! 

Hm... Who else could you possibly talk to? 

You try Terezi, but, you get the same rant about headaches and memories, and then you get blocked by her. 

You try John, but he doesn't answer.

Then, you notice the little red flashing thing. at the top of your screen 

timaeusTestified has invited you to the chat board: I Am Grey

Huh. This could be interesting. You click the yellow "Join" button 

TurntechGodhead has joined the chat!

TG: dave strider is here to join the club. what i miss??? have we figured out why were all here???

TT: Not much. We're pretty much all just sitting around complaining that we don't know what's going on.

Excellent, top notch. This is the kind of quality you want to see when you need help.

You set your status to idle, and then you get up, out of your chair, and head for your bedroom. You KNOW you saw some swords in there. Opening the previously unnoticed squeaky door, you grab one, and then you turn for the door leading out of your apartment. NO way are you going to just sit in a little cramped apartment!

You're going to get out there, and you're gonna go DO SOMETHING! 

You have no idea what. But, hey! It's a city! Something's bound to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to use this space to tell you that Oswa was put together in 15 mins., I still need a pun count, and the next chapter will likely be about Dave, so, I guess whoever gets the puns will have a chapter later on.


	6. No one should use this many 8s.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska Is Not happy, and would very like to go back to who knows where town, dream bubble land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a couple of changes in the last chapter! Nothing major, just edited some of Damara's "dialog" and added translations.

You should be happy. You should be happy because, haha, look, you are home again, and by some f8cking miracle, everything is like it was before. You're in the stairwell, on the top floor, looking out, and down twords the floor, and you can see her.

You can see her stupid, always hungry, very alive legs. You can hear her-if you hold your breath- moving them slowely around. But hey, she looks smaller! So, what ever hell you dreamped up at least there is that.

The thing you loved most about that game, was not in fact, that fact that you became a Goddess. It was the fact that you got rid of your lusus in a way that would not get you culled, and you got rid of all the responsibilities that came with having such a shitty lusus,

"Vry...skay..." you hear it echoing up the stairwell. And oh gods what in the hell what who said that w8s that some b8tchered pern8seati8n of yo8r name what th8 hell who is 8n your hiv8.

"Vry... skay... cohmey dohwn heeree..." It's...

Y88r l8s8s 8s t8lk8ng t8 y88. p8rf8ct. P8rf8ct th8t 8s 8x8ctly wh8t y88 n88d t8 h8r8 h8h8h8h88888888. Th8 l8st th8ng y88 n88d 8s h8r b88ng 8bl8 t0 c8m8n8c8 w8th y88 t8 t8ll y88 h8w y88 m8ss8d 8p th8s t8m8.

N8. N8. Y88- y88 n88d t8 b8-

Calm. Y8u n8ed t8 be c8lm, bec8us8, yo8 hav8 se8n what y8ur l8sus 8s l8ke wh8n yo8 pan8c ar8und h8r. The L8st thing 8o8 ne8d is 8 rep8at of wh8t happ8en8d when y8u w8re 3.

So, yo8 suck it 8p, and he8d down sta8rs, like y8u alw8ys did when y8u were l8ttle.

Well, you stomp down the stairs, sounds intimidating, sounds angry, she'll like that. She had always told you, anger can be the diffrence between life or death when you present yourself to a new troll. When you finally do get to the bottom of the stairs, (Noting the gaudy little sapphires embedded where floor meets wall, and make a mental note to not dream them up next time. Gods, Past You had weird taste) you look her in the eye, suppressing the shaking, and and yell "WHAT?"

She looks... So sad. But, also kind of relived? "...Vriska..." she rasps. "...Where have you been? You normally come when I call... I had thought that something terrible had happened..." Yeah. you think, The only thing that she worries about was weather or not she was fed.

"I was upstairs, mom. What do you want? Food? I'll alchemise someth-" you want to continue, to tell her that you will make a quick something to hold her over.

"No. Well- well, yes. But, I am happy to know you are alright. that you are safe. I do not know what I would have done without my charge."

This is concerning. "Mom, are you sure you're feeling ok? I- I should probably head out and get you some fresh food..." You start walking past her, to the front door. "I- I'll even try to snag you a mid blood! S-see you later mom!" You ignore her cries of protest, her pleading you to stay, to tell her what happened, why you were gone and where you had went, but you just keep walking past her. 

Past the worst thing in your life.

Past the horrible guilt you felt when you first fed her a "proper meal" when you were four.

Past all the sleepless nights after, when you stayed up into hellish hours of the day, terrified that the troll's quadrants would come to kill you.

They never did.

You keep walking, out into the rocky, sparsely populated desert before you, and a horrible concoction of emotions like regret, and anger and fear, are running through you, and you wait, to wake up from whatever sadistic dream bubble you have found yourself in.

You never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, what's an update schedule?
> 
> Also: Your lusus is talking to you. Perfect. Perfect, that is exactly what you need to hear hahahahaaaaaaaa. the last thing you need is her being able to communicate with you to tell you how much you messed up this time.
> 
> That is what Vriska said. Geez. I really used to many 8s, didn't I?
> 
> Please tell me about any spelling/grammatical errors!


End file.
